Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight!
|type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION |released = October 28, 2015 November 20, 2015 (LP Record) December 5, 2015 (Event V) |format = CD, CD+DVD, LP, digital download |length = 17:56 |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare 27th single (2015) |Next = Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! 29th single (2016) }} (ありがとう～無限のエール～／嵐を起こすんだ Exciting Fight!; Thank You ~Endless Yell~ / 'Cause We'll Raise a Storm Exciting Fight!) is ℃-ute's 28th single. It was released on October 28, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions come with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (12 total). The limited editions come with an event lottery serial number card. A 12-inch LP vinyl record of the single was available for pre-order from e-LineUP! for a limited time, between October 7 and October 26. It was released on November 20, 2015."【e-LineUP!】℃-ute「ありがとう～無限のエール～／嵐を起こすんだ Exciting Fight！」アナログ盤 受注販売開始！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-10-07. http://www.e-lineup.com/shopdetail/000000007226/ "Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~" is the squad hymn and "Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight!" is the cheer song for the Japan Wrestling Federation."℃-uteの日！(舞美)" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2015-09-10. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A & C # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Instrumental) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B & D # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Instrumental) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Music Video) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Making Film) Limited Edition B DVD # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Music Video) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Making Film) Limited Edition C DVD *Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD *Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Dance Shot Ver.) LP Record Side A # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! # Gamusha LIFE (Acoustic Ver.) Side B # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Instrumental) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Instrumental) # Gamusha LIFE (Acoustic Ver.) (Instrumental) Event V "Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~" # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight!" # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ *Lyrics: NOBE *Composition: KOJI oba *Arrangement: soundbreakers *Music Video: Smith"【GREEN ROOM#25】 チャオ ツアー初日、℃-ute MV、New Fes!II、カントリー・ガールズ 小関ボイトレ ゲストMC:橋本愛奈（チャオ ベッラ チンクエッティ）" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-10-15. ;Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Okuto Yoshihiro"【GREEN ROOM#26】 ℃-ute MV、J=J、アンジュルム新曲ダンス、ハロプロ研修生の裏側！ゲストMC:中島早貴（℃-ute）" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-10-22. Concert Performances ;Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ ;Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamazaki Yuhane *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato (with Nakajima Saki reciting dialogue) *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ - Inoue Rei Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |October |9 |69,952 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-10/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 73,018 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="20" |Japan |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center"|20 | align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=11&day=9 |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center"|8 | align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=11&day=9 |- |Tokyo FM Countdown Japan | align="center"|17 | align="center"|http://www.tfm.co.jp/cdj/ranking/?id=137 Trivia *The single was announced and performed at the ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~."℃-ute つんく♂は「私たちのお父さん」吉田沙保里がメンバー入り？" (in Japanese). Dwango JP News. 2015-09-10. *With 58,347 reported sales, this was ℃-ute's biggest first day of sales according to Oricon, surpassing The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (51,113). *This single is ℃-ute's highest selling first week with 69,952 according to Oricon, surpassing Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (63,764). *This is also ℃-ute's highest selling single according to Oricon, surpassing Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin (67,748). *This is ℃-ute first single to sell more than 70,000 copies. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (Hello! Project) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~, Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! es:Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! Category:C-ute Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2015 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2015 Event Vs Category:C-ute LPs Category:2015 LPs